


needy

by ouatihs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Lowercase, M/M, Nothing serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatihs/pseuds/ouatihs
Summary: "your shirt- you buttoned it wrong.""oh,"he had pushed himself from chan's grasp to fix it himself, before he was guided again by the younger."i can fix it if you want," the statement marked question wasn't even needed because as soon as the words were spoken he was rearranging the holes and buttons of the grey dress shirt to align properly, without the weird collar getting bunched up in the mess.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> apparently you guys like short fics so here is a small chansol drabble!!
> 
> if you have any recs my twitter is luckymvngyu and my spam instas are zhongkiss and svtdad <3

"vernonie-hyung,"

the name was spoken not with concern, but with a call out for whatever sentence lee chan was going to pile on top of it. it wasn't in his character to go around acting cute towards his members on purpose— not unless he wanted something.

and he never wanted anything. he wasn't a baby.

vernon whipped his head around and stopped dead in his sneaker-footed tracks. directing his body towards the brunette who had just caught his attention.

eye contact followed by reddened cheeks was the last thing lee chan wanted. maybe he was sick. even then, he wouldn't need anything to make him feel better.

"your shirt- you buttoned it wrong."

"oh,"

he had pushed himself from chan's grasp to fix it himself, before he was guided again by the younger.

"i can fix it if you want," the statement marked question wasn't even needed because as soon as the words were spoken he was rearranging the holes and buttons of the grey dress shirt to align properly, without the weird collar getting bunched up in the mess.

the process only took a minute or so but it felt like forever. especially since all lee chan could think of was vernon's slow breathing right up on him when he trailed his hands down his chest.

_"if i were in this position, i wouldn't need help. he's lucky I'm here,"_ chan's thoughts made him forget how close they were, until...

he finished the last button. looking up, lee chan didn't let go. instead he felt his chest tighten when vernon spoke up in a soft whisper.

"hey there."

"hi," the younger replies equally as soft.

"come here often?"

"you wish." _he did, though._

the younger trailed his hands back up, rotating the collar directly in the middle, wrapping his hands around vernon's neck. he's pretty, at least to lee chan.

maybe everyone thought vernon was pretty. why wouldn't they?

smirking and letting out a light chuckle, vernon wrapped his arms around chan's waist, moving in to mumble right in front of his lips.

"i do,"

their lips pressed together softly, the taste of strawberries faintly clouded into the older's mouth. he didn't taste of anything though, pretty boring, to say the least.

but lee chan didn't find it boring. the two of them then stood there in each others arms. well, until soonyoung walked in and told them to 'get a room'.


End file.
